1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries that can be charged and discharged. Generally, such a secondary battery is realized as a small-capacity secondary battery including one electrode assembly. The small-capacity secondary battery is applicable to portable small-sized electric devices, e.g., a portable terminal and a camcorder.
In recent years, secondary batteries have been also realized as large capacity secondary batteries to be applied to power sources, e.g., for driving motors in electric tools and hybrid vehicles. However, the conventional secondary batteries with large capacity may require changes in manufacturing equipment and process for realizing the existing small-capacity secondary battery into manufacturing equipment and process for realizing the large-capacity secondary battery. Such changes in manufacturing equipment and process may be complicated and costly.